Forest Survivors
by theblackrose666
Summary: Kai Hiwatari had a twin brother but they are different!One is the star of the school, selfish and arrogant and the other is lonesome and quiet and mostly they hate eachother, what would happen  when they will survive both of them alone in a forest ?


Forest survivors:

_Hello everybody! There is my new story about Kai Hiwatari again, this time he has a twin brother (two for one, the girls will be happy to know that lol) but this bro is Kai dark side, the bad side! His brother name is Victor and between him and his brother Kai everything is opposed, they hate each other and can't support to be together! The characters has the same still style like season 1 but Kai has season 3 style and Victor season 1 (black Dranzer__) _

I looked at the clock, it was 7 am…. I woke up then I looked at the window the sky was still dark and it was snowy, I took a deep breath and I went into the bathroom to take my shower and to get prepared to go to school. This time I have decided to wear a blue unique tee-shirt with my black baggy because last time put a tee-shirt of « Iron Maiden » and my Russian teacher expulsed me because my tee-shirt were « too provoking » ...tsssk, pathetic I hate her, she is stupid and doesn't understand anything, there is lots of assholes in my class who were wearing a tee-shirt like « fuck me I am famous » and she didn't say anything to them because they are popular and their fucking parents had money and a title in Russia , tsssk….Just craps ! Whatever, I went to the dining room to take my breakfast, my grandfather Voltaire was already there and also my fucking twin brother Victor. As usual, he was drinking his coffee and reading a news paper, I seat next to him, I ignored him and I took a cup of tea with a toast my brother looked at me and replied in a serious tone...

« You are late Kai…

Shut up…. »I retorted severely, I finished my toast and drunk the tea and went outside because the bus for school was waiting for us. In the bus, all the students were talking, laughing and were excited like monkeys in a jungle! Victor seat next to his gorilla, Spencer his « pseudo friend » I don't understand how this asshole has friends... well, he is the most popular boy in the whole school, everybody wanted to be in his little fucking group, to be friend with him , to go out with him, to talk to him, when, he passed in front of the girls, they fainted because he was so « handsome and so cool » according to them….Urg, those stupid fan girls remind me the crazy and stupid fan girls of Justin Bieber, god this world is bloody fucking crazy and if they really know him, like I know him they won't say such things like he is the "prince of the school, he is so intelligent, brilliant and perfect" it disgusts me, I really can't stand those girls but whatever it's better to ignore them! After, that I saw Tala, my only best friend in this jungle….

"Hey, Kai ! What up man? he asked me

-Urgg, I really can't bear those people!

-Yeah, I agree, they are pathetic! Guess what? Before you come in the bus Miss "surgery Gloria", said to everybody that she will pick your brother's hair and say a sort of formula of a medium and in that way he will fall in love of her!

-You kidding? Gosh... they are more stupid than I thought! Puff, I always thought that Gloria was a sort of a witch who is doing voodoo things alone in her room, it's threatening! Hey, she is doing acupuncture, it's a kind of a torture!

-she is doing too much surgery she isn't natural! She looks like a Barbie!" Tala said looking at her with lots of contempt.

After that, we finally arrived at school, and Tala and I we went into our first class which was French...

"-Bonjour tout le monde (good morning, everybody), the teacher said to us, she was French but she speaks also Russian , English and Japanese!

-Bonjour Madame Dupuis! We all said

-So I correct your tests and they aren't good as usual! You did to many faults with the tenses...well, we will see later, first I will give you your tests...So, Gloria Kaknoski too many mistakes with the tenses you should revise them, Tala Valkov I am impressed it's good, you are progressing...I am proud of you!

Tala, took his test did a big smile to the teacher and turned red because he has been in love of the teacher since September and we are in January, he said that one day he will go to France with her and marry her, that makes me laugh because she was already married with someone and she was too old for him!

-Kai Hiwatari...as usual, it was perfect! Bravo!"

I looked my mark, I had 19 to 20 , I was quite proud of myself because I will show it to my grand-father and he will be proud, I looking forward for it !

After French we it was the lunch time, so we went to cafeteria, Tala and I we had already our lunch with us and we went to our table and we joined Tala's friends Yuan and Bryan .

"hey how many you got at the French test, the teacher said that you get the best mark isn't ? Tala asked me

-19 to 20...and you?

-wow...You are really the best Kai ! I had 13 to 20, I am so so proud and before I was so bad, remember the first test I had 8 to 20! Hey, and I am so happy because the teacher said to me that she was so proud of me! Wow, I am sure she is in love of me! Tala said joyfully.

-Tala, I am sorry to say that, but she is already married, she can't be in love with you! give up man and she is too old for you! I said severely

-WAIT, Tala you are in love with your French teacher ? Yuan asked surprised

Tala, turned red and responded

-hummm...Well, she is intelligent, pretty, nice , French...she is just wow...she is perfect, one day we will go to Paris together...Tala stopped one moment, breathed...

I looked at him, that was ridiculous...

-Tala wake up! Be more realistic, the teacher is married and she is too old for you... I retorted

-and even if she becomes your girlfriend she can lose her job...worse she can go to prison because of that, I remind you that you have only 13-14 years old and she must have 24-25years old...It's against the law! Bryan said in a laugh

-ohhhh...That is not a problem for me, love has no age and she will take that risk for me...

-God...Tala you are completely mad! I replied then suddenly I saw my brother; he was bulling again a poor little boy for his lunch...

-Hey...Kai is that your brother and his little group who is bulling Theo?

I looked at them, I took a deep breath and I sand up...

-Kai what the hell are you doing? Tala asked me quite surprised

-that is enough...I must do something!

I approached them then I retorted aggressively

Hey Victor let this poor boy, give him back his lunch!

My brother looked at me, did a little smile and said

Ohh...and why should I do that? Why I should listen to you?

I looked at him with contempt and I said

Because if you don't I...

You what? He stared me, waiting for a response, he must think that I won't or can't do anything against him then I took my plat which was full of tomato sauce and I threw it at his face...

I can do that...You little bastard!

All the students looked at him, some of them laughed the others and mostly girls were shocked and suddenly...

Mr Hiwatari?

I turned around it was a teacher... Crap!

Follow me please..."

I followed her she was taking me to the director...The teacher went into the director's office I was waiting outside then the teacher came and let me enter

"You are Kai Hiwatari isn't it? The director asked me

-Yes sir...

He looked at me severely, the director was a man extremely rich and powerful in the region, my grandfather knows him very well, he did business with him once, my grandfather even invited him for diner, I don't like this man, he was too proud and too selfish!

So Mr Hiwatari you know that we can't accept what you did to your brother...in that school this behaviour in unforgiveable! Are you conscious of what you did to your brother?

Yes sir...I said in a breath, as for me I was extremely proud of what I did to that asshole, he deserves it!

So you know that there is a punishment for that?

Yes sir...

Well...I see that you don't have "survive courses "in your school program? Why you don't follow those courses?

Because I choose philosophy instead!

So...you will stop philosophy and go to "survive courses"...

WHAT? I can't stop philosophy! I had an exam next week! I retorted aggressively

The director looked at me still extremely serious and added

That isn't my problem and it will be your punishment for what you did to your brother and that is my last word! You must be happy that I don't call Voltaire! Yours lesson of survive start now...You can go!"

I left his office; Tala was waiting for me outside...

"Hey, man... So what he did tell you?

-argg...I can't believe it! I hate this school! He punished me and I must go to the survive courses instead of philosophy!

-Are you kidding me?

-No, I am not!

Then Tala started to laugh and looked at him angrily and I retorted

-You think that is funny?

-Well, I am enrolled in this course...it's cool you will see, we do trips sometimes!

-great! I said cynically

-rhahh...come one Kai it's cool and it's better than philosophy, philosophy it's a real punishment I don't understand why you choose it !

-philosophy is my favourite course better than this stupid "survive courses" and don't see the point for to learn that!

-hey...Come one, the lesson will start now...we must go or we will be late! Tala said with a smile and after that we went to the classroom.

- You are late gentlemen! the teacher said, I looked around me and a lot of students were following this course...And I couldn't believe my eyes, that was worse than I thought...I saw my brother Victor...

- YOU! He said aggressively

-YOU!I retorted

-Ohh, I forget to tell you about that..."Tala added finally.

That is a real nightmare! What did I do to this bloody world to deserve this?

_So what do you think?Hehehe that is just the beginning of a real nightmare! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_PS. Sorry for the mistakes in English! _


End file.
